The light-emitting diode (LED) is a solid state semiconductor device. The structure of the LED comprises a p-type semiconductor layer, an n-type semiconductor layer, and a light-emitting layer formed between the p-type semiconductor layer and the n-type semiconductor layer. The light-emitting principle of the LED is the transformation of electrical energy to optical energy by applying an electrical current to the p-n junction to generate electrons and holes. Then, the LED emits a light when the electrons and the holes combine.